Secrets Within
by ancientgreekfreak
Summary: While trying to stop Apophis and figure out the secrets of the other side in this war, how will they cope when they have to unravel their own secrets within? A/N: Yes, I did guess that Walt would host Anubis BEFORE the Serpent's Shadow came out.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This will probably be a story a little on the short side. I just want to clarify that this fic is Zarter and _extremely_ Sanubis, because we all know that Salt is a seasoning, not a couple name. **

**Disclaimer: Because I am a GIRL, I am obviously not Rick Riordan and do not own the Kane Chronicles. **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed!**

C

A

R

T

E

R

I was online doing some research about various Egyptian gods during Sadie's research class. Because Amos was the Chief Lector, we had to have someone take over the class. Naturally, because Sadie is extremely lazy, [Ow, Sadie! You know it's _true.] _ We made a deal. Sadie teaches the research class, and I'll help her with the Sympathetic Magic class. Since the class is all about learning to find connections with the god of your choice, the research involved finding out everything possible about the gods. Well, it was actually a win-win situation for me, because I loved research, while Sadie despised it. I found a particularly good piece about Anubis, and began reading.

I had just gotten to the part about his powers when I found something interesting, about him being able to turn anything he touches to dust at will. Strange, isn't it, that Walt has that exact same power? And he's in love with my sister (Ewwww...) and about to die, which makes him close to Anubis in essence. Sadie also said something about Mad Claude saying that the spirit of Anubis hung around him. Walt had to be a host of Anubis. Sadie was going to _freak. _Oh, that made me think about my "pet" griffin, Freak. Him and Khufu get on pretty well, but Bast and him...well, they still wonder what the other would taste like for lunch.

I wondered whether I should tell Sadie. I knew she would be put off, to say the least, but she deserved to know. After all, she had told me about Zia when she knew it would shake me up, too. She was teaching the research class right now, so I decided to wait until afterward to tell her.

S

A

D

I

E

Urg. The research class is _so_ boring! I mean, I love all of our initiates, I really do (even Felix), but the ones in the research class are such _nerds. _I mean, most of them enjoy research. The mere thought makes me shudder. I agreed to switch with Carter because I do need help with sympathetic magic. I mean, finding an emotional connection with an all powerful, immortal being is a bit harder than you would think. At least all I really had to do was sit back while the initiates researched their hearts out. Naturally, I sat in my comfy leather chair, chewed my gum, and sketched out battle plans for our battle with Apophis. And by sketch out battle plans, I mean write out the benefits of dating Anubis versus Walt. I mean, they're both incredibly hot. And have nice eyes. And confuse me immensely. By the time I was done thinking about this, the research class was just about to finish. the clock struck 12, and the research class was officially over. Thank God-gods-ach! The thought made my head spin, as I was already on the verge of a headache after the Anubis-Walt ordeal. Just then, Carter ran into the room, panting. "Anubis*gasp*Walt*gasp*is*gasp* powers-" Then, I cut him off. "Carter, are you off your trolley?" He gave me an oxygen deprived, confused sort of look, then I realized that he probably didn't know what I meant. "Sorry. Are you CRAZY?" I amended. I was actually a little concerned. I didn't know Carter could run when it wasn't for his life! [Ow, Carter! Domestic abuse, much?] "Well," he said, with a slightly smug look on his face, "I may or may not have found something out about our favorite god of the dead." Immediately, the blood began to rush to my cheeks, and it wouldn't stop, no matter how hard I tried to stop it. "Oh, yeah?" I replied, attempting to maintain at least _some _of my dignity. His face gained the semblance of seriousness and replied, "Yes. I think Walt is hosting Anubis." And that's when my vision started getting a bit blurry.

**A/N: Did you guys like it? Thanks to C00K13 QU33N, Chick With Brains, Harley Girls RULE, Karate girl, OWL CITY GIRL, PurpleRose328, mothholder, and .Art for reviewing. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you SO MUCH to anyone who reviewed! Your reviews honestly make my day. Dedicated to one of my best friends (you know who you are) for supporting my writing (even though I told you not to read this ;) ).**

**Disclaimer: If I was Rick Riordan, I would be psyched to know what is going to happen in all of his series. **

C

A

R

T

E

R

When I told Sadie about Walt hosting Anubis, I expected a reaction, but I honestly didn't expect her to pass out. As soon as her brain processed the information I was telling her, I noticed her eyes getting bleary and unfocused, and she started to sway. Before even I knew what I was doing, I caught her and deposited her on the couch. I tried to wake her up by gently opening her eye lids, but she refused to wake up. Just then, who else but Walt would peek his head inside the doorway. I saw his eyes widen when he saw Sadie passed out on the couch, and I could almost see the gears in his mind turning as he tried to deduce what had happened to her. I felt a surge of brotherly protectiveness as I realized that it was pretty much Walt's fault that my sister was in this mess. Sadie and I may have fought sometimes, [I am TRYING to say something NICE here. So, SHUT UP, Sadie, gosh.] but she WAS my little sister, and nobody could hurt her but ME. I snapped, "What do you want, Walt?" and turned back to Sadie. After pinning me with a hurt stare, he exited the doorway, and went somewhere, presumably to his room. As I thought more and more about it, the more likely it became in my mind that Walt was hosting Anubis. I mean, there was already something off about him. I mean, anybody who's crushing on my sister has got to have a little more than a **few **screws loose. But, the uncanny similarities between Anubis and Walt were, well, uncanny. They both had an aura of a sort of lonely sadness, as though they had carried the burden of the world for far too long. Then, there was the whole demon-to-ashes thing. Sighing, I turned to the job at hand, waking up Sadie. Then, a diabolical grin came over my face as I formulated my plan. It was rather simple and overdone, but effective nonetheless. I filled a large bucket with freezing cold water. Perfect. I knew that Sadie would injure my greatly for this, but...it's going to be **so **worth it. Mwa ha ha ha ha! *cough splutter cough*

S

A

D

I

E

As my conscious drifted, I was spirited [No, Carter I didn't get the pun until now, Ba, spirit, ha-bloody-ha. May I continue? Thanks ever so much.] to the Underworld, home of my favorite gods. I'll admit that I was rather hoping it was Anubis, but I arrived face to face with my father. He seemed grim, with the semblance of someone who was trying very hard to feign happiness. He managed a grim smile, and said, "Disappointed, are you? Well, your old father will have to do for now." I grinned, because it had been a rather long time since I had seen my father. I pretended to be look disappointed, and replied, "Well, you **are **the only one here, so I suppose you'll have to do." After our banter was done, he looked at me, and all the playfulness seemed to drain out of his gaze. he said, "I know that you are working hard, Sadie, but our enemies are awakening the old monsters. You must be ever vigilant in your attempts to bring down Apophis. Remember, that without your efforts, our entire world is lost to Chaos." And then I felt the sensation of icy cold water sweeping me back to reality, and the first thing I saw was Carter's face grinning down at me. That. Boy. Was. Going. To. Die.

W

A

L

T

(A little romantic tension for all my _lovely_ reviewers)

As I left Carter in the library, feeling rather hurt, I yelled at Anubis for bringing this upon me. I had no doubt that Carter had lashed out on me for a reason, and I began speculating whether Carter and Sadie were beginning to suspect that I was hosting Anubis. I thought that when I turned that shabti to dust earlier, I had completely given myself away, but nobody seemed to catch on, at least then. As I glanced back one last time at Sadie, passed out on the library sofa, I heard a thought that was not mine ring through my head, "_She is so beautiful..." _ and I thought,"_**WHAT?" **_I'd had my suspicions about Sadie liking Anubis before, namely on her birthday, but when I asked him, Anubis had refused to comment. This was the only solid evidence I had that Anubis liked Sadie. My only competition was now inside my head. Ick.

**A/N: I hope the ending wasn't too cheesy. I was really tired, but I felt like a jerk for not updating. If you guys really hate the ending, give me some suggestions and I'll change it, but I'm pretty satisfied. Constructive criticism appreciated, and reviews welcomed, as always! **


End file.
